Time to move on
by ShElLe-4-EvEr
Summary: IS NE 1 STILL READING THIS?!?!?CHAPTER 6 IS FINALLY UP!! Caprice is back but with her son too, what will happen when he first lays eyes on her? How will Shawn react when he find out he's falling for his Belle
1. Default Chapter

Author: Shelle_4_Ever  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, except for own characters that I   
might add. If you have been following the show you will remember Marlana  
talking to Brady and Belle about Caprice, their baby-sitter.  
well i just read that when she does come back to salem, she will be staying  
with John and Marlana, and her son will be joing her at a later date. I do  
not know what his name on the show will be but in my fic his name is Mike.  
What's happening on the show is the same thing like my story, Jan is pregnent  
with Paul's baby but no one knows except for Shawn and he's promised not to  
tell anyone not even Belle.They broke up blah, blah, blah.This is my first  
fan fic and I hope that you enjoy it.   
What will happen when Mike and Belle meet and when he falls immediatly  
attractive to Belle??????????  
  
I'm going back a few episodes & the trip to Vegas never happend and i dont  
plane on putting it in.  
  
Oh and when ever you see this ** it means someone is thinking.  
  
Please leave feedback. Plz be honest and if you have any ideas plz tell me   
and keep in mind that this is my first fan fiction ever!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Belle was lying on her bed and all she could do was think about Shawn and  
what he had done to her, she was sbout to start crying again when all of their  
memories came rushing though to her.  
  
"NO" She yelled  
  
"I'm not going to cry over Shawn Brady anyone. I cant!!  
  
She got off her bed and turned on her sterio to station Mix 96, she put the  
radio on full blast so she couldn't hear herself think.  
  
The commercial ended and SURVIVOR from Destiny's Child came on and a smile  
came on her face, as the music continued she started to sing:  
  
"I'm a survivor  
  
I'm not gonna give up  
  
I'm not gonna stop  
  
I'm gonna work harder  
  
I'm a survivor and keep on surviving"   
  
As she continued singing louder and louder she didn't realize that her door   
had opened and her mother had walked in.  
  
"OH yeah baby I'm gonna make it, and forget about Shawn" she kept making up   
the word as she went along with the music.   
She turned around to see her mother standing there with a huge smile on he   
face.  
  
"MOM, Oh my God, how long have you been standing their?"  
  
"Long enough honey. Im so proud of you for being so strong even if your  
hurting inside." **Thats my girl**  
  
"I know mom, thanks for everything and for being hear for me." Belle said  
  
"Oh my sweet girl, you can always come to me when you need help or even if   
it's just to talk about clothes, and hair, and make-up." she said with a   
little laugh.  
  
"Thanks mom. I love you sooooo much"  
  
"I love you to honey"  
  
"sooooooooo" Belle continued  
  
"Why did you come up hear?"  
  
"Well I have great news" Marlana said with joy in her voice.  
  
"What is it mom? Is it about JT"   
  
"No, not anything like that" she answered  
  
"So then what is it?"  
  
"Caprice is comming back to Salem for a while and she's going to stay with  
us.  
  
Belle is about to burst with excitment  
  
"Oh my God when is she comming?"  
  
"In 1 week. Belle theres something else, in about a week after Caprice comes  
down her son will be joining her, and we were both hoping that when he gets  
hear you can show him around,sooo would you please, it would take a lot off  
your mind."  
  
"yeah I guess i can do that"**Great I'll have a kid hanning around me all day  
ohhh what joj.**  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thank you all for taking the time to read my first fanfic!!!  
Hope you enjoyed it and i hope you will leave me feedback, if it's  
good or bad just right it & if you have any ideas about what i should  
write next plzzz tell me.  
  
I'v got a few ideas but i just have to put them together so like i  
said if you have ideas tell me  
  
Thank you once again!!! 


	2. Caprice returns

Author: Shelle-4-Ever  
  
Dislaimer: I do not own any of the characters blah, blah, blah  
  
~*~*~Important~*~*~  
In the last chapter I said that Mike was coming a week after after Caprice was but I'm changing it to a few days after she arrives  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2 Days before Caprice arrives  
  
Belle was in her room trying to study for her Chem test, But couldn't get Shawn's face out of her head and her thoughts slipped away at the sound of her phone.  
  
She got up from her desk and slid onto her bed grabbing the phone.   
  
"Hello"  
  
"When's she coming? When's she coming" Philip said in a rush  
  
"Hi to you too Philip, I'm good thanx for asking"She said sarcastically  
  
"Sorry Belle" He said in a baby voice  
  
"I'm just so happy that Caprice is coming back, god I've missed her"  
  
"Ya me too, so phil how are things with you and Chloe?"  
  
"Amazing actually, were going to watch a movie Friday night, wanna come?"  
  
"Nah, I don't wanna be the 3rd wheeler"  
  
"Aww come on Belle, you know you won't, besides how could you say no to Shane West? C'mon you've been wanting to see that movie forever"  
  
"Yeah I have but with Shawn"  
  
"Belle forget about him and please just for me, this one time"  
  
"Philip if I could I would trust me look just go without me, i'm sure you'll enjoy yourselves more if your not with me  
  
"K, fine, but and I say but if you change your mind give me a call ok?"  
  
"Ok fine, I'll call you if I change my mind" **Not a chance, like I wanna go see a love movie when I just broke up with my boyfriend, dream on**  
  
"K anyways phil I gotta get going I'm studying for my Chem test"  
  
"Ok sure I'll call you later" Phil said as he hung up the phone **God I wish I could do something to help you Belle**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brady House  
  
"Shawn Shawn!!"  
  
"What!" he answered back  
  
"Shawn walks in to see her feeding J.T but instead of the food going into his mouth J.T knocks it into Jan's hair (LOL)  
  
Shawn tries to hold in his laughter  
  
"Don't laugh at me Shawn" Jan said angrily  
  
"I'm sorry I can't help it, you have Baby food all over your hair" Shawn said pointing at her hair  
  
"Urg I hate this!"  
  
"Ya well get used to it"  
  
"I know, I know"  
  
"look Jan there's something I want to talk to you about"Shawn said in a serious tone  
  
"What is it about?"  
  
"Belle...and this baby"  
  
"What about them?  
  
He could tell that she knew where he was going with this conversation  
  
"Shawn you promised"  
  
"i KNOW I did Jan but I can't keep lying to her, I love her and all I'm doing is pushing her away, what if I end up pushing her to another guy then what?"  
  
"Then it means that she never loved you" She answered back  
  
"No! don't say that I know she loves me and if she did end up going to another guy it's just to get back at me, itz not that she never loved me" Shawn said with anger in his voice"  
  
"Shawn you can never tell her or anyone plz" She begged  
  
"People are going to find out eventually Jan"  
  
"No they won't because no one's gonna tell right?"  
  
"JJan secrets have a way of coming out look at what happened with my family"  
  
**I know that but by the time that happens Belle would have forgotten about you and you'll be all mine**  
  
"Jan Hello? Jan! Jan where are you?" Shawn said waving his hands in her face  
  
"Huh,, what did you say?"  
  
"I just said that I'll never stop loving her"  
  
**We'll just see about that Mr. Brady"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ding Donig   
  
Marlena was calling out Belle's name over and over again, but she got no response  
  
"Belle Belle" Marlena called as she was getting closer to her daughters door.  
  
"What!!" she said after her mom openend her door  
  
"Well mabe if you wouldn't have your door closed and the music on so loud then you would have heard the door bell"  
  
"sorry mom"she said softly   
  
"will you please go and get the door?"  
  
Yes mother" she says walking down the stairs.  
  
She reaches the door and opens it.  
  
"Hello" the voice says  
  
"Hiiiiii" she said slowly & confused  
  
"OH MY GOD BELLe, I cant believe it's you, you've grown so much, I remember when you were a toddler running around the house with your dipper"  
  
Belle's eyes grew bigger and bigger as she spoke.  
  
"CAPRICE" Belle yelled  
  
"OH my God hi, how are you? Oh God i've missed you so much" she said in shock  
  
"Suprised to see me arent we Belle nods her head slightly.  
  
Marlena comes down the stairs with a smile on her face.  
  
They talk and chat about the good old times.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. You!!

Author: Shelle_4_ever  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters(I wish)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Airport  
  
Two days after Caprice arrived.  
  
Caprice and Marlena were sitting in the living room having coffee(mmm coffee)  
They were talking and talking sooooooo much that they didn't realize the time.  
  
"Marlena, what time is it,I have to go pick uo Mike at the Airport" she asked.  
  
"What time do you have to pick him up?"  
  
"Well his flight should be arriving their at 2:30, but I would like to get there early just in case"  
  
"OH MY" Marlena said as she looked at her watch.  
  
"What is it?" Caprice asked in a worried voice.  
  
"It's 2:45, we must have been talking for hours.  
  
"OH GOD!, what Am I going to do?  
  
Caprice was walking the room while Marlena tried to think of something.  
  
"Caprice, I have an Idea."  
  
She ran to the phone and dialed a number. After 3 rings someone picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Belle honey can you please do Caprice and I a favor?"   
  
"Yah sure what is it?"  
  
"Well Caprice and I have been talking so much that we didn't realize the time and before we new it it was 2:45"  
  
"Yeah sooo whats the problem mom?"  
  
"Well Caprice had to go to pick up Mike from the Airport at 2:45 and we were wondering since your not to far from the Airport you could go pick him up please honey?"  
  
"Who's Mike?  
  
"Caprice's son" she said in anticipation  
  
"Oh" she said unhappily  
  
"How Am i supossed to know what he looks like I'v never met him before?"  
  
"Just go to the Airport and take a ........."   
  
"What the..."Belle said into her phone "great low battery, I guess I have to go to the stupid Airport"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Marlena, what happend??" Caprice asked  
  
"We got disconnected"  
  
"OH no, do you think she will go pick him up?"  
  
"OF course she will"she said happily  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's been 5 min since she's been their and no sign of any young people, just old ones. She was about to leave when she saw a guys around her age come out of the Men's room.** could it be him?? **  
He was wearing a blue T-shirt with black Kappa pants and a blue Italian soccer cap.** WOW, that guy is not to bad, did I just say that?? Yes I did say that wow I'am proud of myself I'm aloud to find other guys attractive I'm single again.**  
The guy was looking at her and started walking twordes her.  
  
"OH What do I do? What if its not Mike?" to late know hear he comes  
  
"Hey baby" the guy said to her   
  
"EXUCSE ME!!!! who do you think you are? King of assholes?  
  
"such big word for a little girl like you" he answered back  
  
"You don't know me so why don't you stop running your mouth before I shut it for you?"  
  
"Well if you want me to shut up than, well I could think of a few ways to keep me quiet." He said with a devilish grin on his face  
  
"Maybe in your dreams!"  
  
"actually I've always dreamed about kissing a beautiful girl at an Airport"  
  
"Well keep on dreaming"  
  
"Oh I will trust me, and know that I have a face to put on my dream girl It will be even better"  
  
"ahhh, you disgust me" she said in an angry face. "ahh I'm out of hear, he'll find his own way their."  
  
"Who will?, your boyfriend"  
  
"shut up, and not that It's any of your business I don't have a boyfriend"  
  
"And you want to know why you don't have a boyfriend, because off your attitude" He said as he started to leave, and stopped behind her and pinched her ass.  
  
"heyyyy!! but by the time she turned around he was gone.  
  
**I can't believe the nerve of that guy I hope I never have to see that guy again**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the Penthouse  
  
"I hope she finds him" Caprice said calmly.  
  
"Oh don't worry she will."  
  
A few minutes after them talking the door bell rings.  
  
Ding Doing  
  
"Oh It's probably them, I'll get it." Caprice said.  
She went towards the door and opened it.  
  
"MIKE!!" His mother yelled   
  
"Gee mom I'm not deaf, you don't have to yell" He said blocking his ears.  
  
"sorry honey I'm just so glad to see you. Where's Belle?  
  
"Who's Belle?" Mike said with a confused look on his face.  
  
"The girl that picked you up." she answered  
  
"Mom there was no Belle there just some annoying girl." ** Yah right she was so hot, and those eyes and that ass, MMM good**(cammbel soup commercial)  
  
"Then how did you get hear? She asked cunfused.   
  
"Mom this town Isn't that big, and besides, there's only one Penthouse."  
  
"That's true" she said with a little laugh." There is only one. Anyway, honey this is Marlena, Marlena this is my charming son Mike"  
  
"Well hello Mike, I've heard so much about you" Marlena said  
  
" I wish you could have met my daughter, she's around your age, hopefully, you'll get to know each other more and become friends like your mom and I."  
  
"Yeah I guess" ** FAT CHANCE"  
  
" Where's your bathroom" Mike asked  
  
"Oh, just over thier she said pointind to the door beside the stairs.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
" OH MY GOD!!! YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPEND TO ME" Belle yelled as she opended the door.  
  
"What is it honey."  
  
"I got to the Airport and this guy comes up to me, and starts talking trash to me, and then when he left he pinched my ASS, and when I turned around he was gone" By the time she was finished, her face was completley red.  
  
"I hope I'll never see that stupid moron EVER AGAIN, and if I do he'll regret that he ever met me!!!  
  
"Hey Marlena do you have A towel?" Mike said as he came out of the washroom.  
When he turned around, Belle recognized him  
  
"YOU" She yelled  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! PLZ LEAVE FEEDBACK!!  
** I LOVE WRITING THEASE STORIES ** 


	4. Author's Note

Author: Shelle-4-Ever  
  
AUTHORS NOTE  
  
Hey guys sorry I haven't been posting, its because I was in math class the other day and I was really bored so I decided to continue my story (chap 4)  
well I did finish it but at the end of the period I had to hand in my copybook and it was in their, so I didn't get it back till today cuz yesterday I was egged (it was my b-day )and I got sent home so I didn't get my book!!!  
and now with all the hockey and everything I haven't really had time. Sorry I wish Montreal Canadians won :( but noooo we lost   
Theodore & Zednik rox  
  
I WILL BE ADDING CHAPTER 4 SHORTLY I PROMISE  
OH AND I WILL BE CHANGING THE TITLE TO "IS IT TIME TO MOVE ON"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. I hate him

Author: Shelle-4-Ever   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters,   
  
Chapter 5 - I HATE HIM   
  
Well guys I've watched days and Caprice showed up, and I had no idea she would be African American but its ok I'm continuing my story the way it is I sill don't know when her son is coming to town or if he really is coming back or what his name will be.   
  
Enough about moi!!! lets get on with the show   
  
FEEDBACK PLEASE IT HELPS ME A LOT!!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
[end of chapter 3]   
  
"I hope I'll never see that stupid moron EVER AGAIN, and if I do he'll regret that he ever met me!!!   
  
"Hey Marlena do you have A towel?" Mike said as he came out of the washroom.   
When he turned around, Belle recognized him   
  
"YOU" She yelled   
  
"You gotta be kidding me" he replied putting his hands behind his head.   
  
"You two know each other" Caprice asked.   
  
"Mom he's the guy, I was talking to you about!!!!" Belle yelled back   
  
"Belle honey I'm sure he knew it was you, and was just joking with you."   
  
"Mom, he pinched my ass" she said looking at him laughing and had that devilish look he had earlier today.   
  
"I'm sorry" he said. ** NOT, I'd do it again if I could.**   
  
"MY ASS" she said angrily   
  
"Belle" Marlena said as a warning   
  
"A very nice ass, if I do say so myself." Mike said thinking he said that in his head.   
  
"MIKE!!" Caprice yelled at her son   
  
"what? Sorry, I thought I was thinking." he said embarrassed   
  
"You see mom he's a PIG, and I HATE HIM!!" she yelled as she stomped up the stairs to go to her room.   
  
"Ok, talk about first impressions,I soooo screwed myself over." Mike said sadly.   
  
"Oh my it's ok, she'll come around she's been going through a lot of stuff laitly."   
  
"What kind of stuff, if u don't mind me asking?"   
  
"Well for one thing, she and her boyfriend just broke up, and things have been going a little hectic around here, so she's been going through a lot of stress."   
  
**So she did have a boyfriend, what idiot would give ~that~ up.**   
  
"OH" was all he could say.   
  
Marlena continued " Mike, I'm sorry to say, but the other guest room is not ready for you yet, so maybe for a few days you'll be sleeping on the couch, it opens up into a bed."   
  
"Oh it's no problem" Mike said   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Ahhhh, I don't believe this" Belle said in disbelief. "I can't believe I'm stuck with that loser, God, and who does he think he is!!! I know what he is, he's a jerk, the last thing I right now is another one of those." Belle said trying to get her breath back on track.   
  
" Ahh, if he even looks at me, I'm going to explode."   
  
** I got to call Chloe, there's no way I'm staying in this house on a Friday night, and with HIM**   
  
Belle goes to call Chloe   
  
"Hello" Chloe answered   
  
"Hey it's me" Belle continued. "You will never believe what just happened."   
  
"What, what happened? Did Shawn try to talk to you again?"   
  
"No,...is that a good thing or a bad thing?"   
  
"I have no idea Belle, k so what happened?"   
  
"K, well remember when I told you about Caprice and how she was coming back?"   
  
"Yeah"   
  
"Ok well remember when I told you that she was bringing her son too, well today I had to go pick him up, and this guy comes up to me and starts talking trash, and then he ~pinches~ my ass"   
  
"What" Chloe yelled through the receiver   
  
"OH honey I'm just getting started, well anyway when I got home and I find out that, that guy that I "met" is Mike."   
  
"Mike?" Chloe said confused   
  
"Yeah, that's Caprice son, can u believe the nerve of that asshole."   
  
"Wow Belle easy on the language."   
  
"Sorry, he just brings it out of me."   
  
"anyway" Belle continued." Chloe, do you think I can still come to the movies with you and Philip, I really don't want to stay here with ~HIM~, I mean if you don't mind." Belle said hoping her best friend would help her.   
  
"Belle you know you still can, HELLO your my best friend."   
  
"Thanks a lot Chloe, I really appreciate it, you have no idea how much I hate him he's so obnoxious."   
  
"I don't know what to tell you Belle, just try to stay clear of him....If you can." Chloe said.   
  
"Believe me I'll try, so Chloe what time are you guys gonna be here?" She asked.   
  
"Around 7:30, so be ready, you have like an hour or something like that to get ready."   
  
"Yeah I know, ok so see you soon!"   
  
"Ok then, bye" Chloe said   
  
"Bubye"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A FEW MINUTES BEFORE PHILIP AND CHLOEARRIVE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Marlena, Caprice and Mike were all sitting by the living room table getting more aquatinted, when Belle comes down the stairs, wearing baby blue sparkling pants with a white stringy top, a little higher than her belly button.   
  
*Wow, she's so HOT**   
  
"Belle honey, where are you going?"   
  
"Oh well Philip and Chloe invited me to go to the movies with them, so I'm going." Belle answered.   
  
"Bell, I have an idea, why don't you take Mike with you?"   
  
"MOM" Belle answered unpleasantly   
  
"Belle please just do this for me. he has to meet new people, and he has to know his way around Salem, plz." Marlena begged.   
  
Before Belle could say no, the door bell rang.   
  
"I'll get it." Caprice said walking towards the door.   
  
Philip was in the door way with a huge smile on his face when her finally realized who it was.   
  
"CAPRICE!!!" Philip yelled as he hugged her.   
  
"OH MY!, Philip you've grown up very nicely, you must have a hundred girls ringing your door bell." Caprice said while pinching his cheeks.(lol)   
  
"Just one actually, and I love her very much."   
  
"Well that's sweet, I hope I get to meet her soon."   
  
"AH don't worry, you will."   
  
"Philip dear, would you mind if my son joins you tonight." Caprice asked.   
  
Philip said yes happily, but then saw Belle giving him a dirty look.   
  
"What?" He asked.   
  
"Nothing, can we just go please?" She said walking out the door.   
  
"Yeah, you ready....." Philip said, realizing that he still hadn't gotten his name yet.   
  
"Yes I am, and by the way, the names Mike, nice to meet you"   
  
"Yeah back at ya man."   
  
**He's such a suck up. Belle thought while looking at Mike. This is going to be hell.**   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FEEDBACKPLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! PLZ LEAVE FEEDBACK!!   
** I LOVE WRITING THESE STORIES ** 


	6. Riding in cars withMike

Author:ShElLe-4-EvEr  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters although I wouldn'd mind having Shawn and Philip lol, anyway like I said before I do not own them ok.  
  
Heyyyyyyyyyyy guys I'm am soooooooo sorry, I have been really busy I haven't updated in so long but not to worry little ones, I'm back!!!!  
Thank you all, for the wonderful reviews, plz keep them coming, they really encourage me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6-Riding in cars with.....Mike  
  
Back at the Brady house  
  
Shawn and Jan are sitting in front of the Televison, trying to find something to watch. Jan had the converter changing channels, she then suddenly shut off the TV and turned to shawn.  
  
"What are you doing" Shawn asked confused  
  
"Can we go somewhere, I don't want to stay here, and besides there's nothing on TV anyway, plz?" Jan asked  
  
"And where is it that you want to go?"  
  
"I don't know, we can watch a movie"  
  
**A movie, that's great, I can be close to Shawn... ~in the dark~ ** She thought with a huge grin oh her face.  
  
"I guess we can do that, what movie"?  
  
"I don't know what's out, let's just go and see." Jan said as she walked towards the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked really not caring.(lol)  
  
"I'm going to change, I'm not going with this." She said pointing to her clothes.  
  
"Fine yeah whatever." He said to himself  
  
**I miss Belle**  
  
"I love you Belle" He said, not realizing Jan was near the bottom of the stairs.  
  
**Don't worry Shawn, by the end of the night you wont ever mention Belle Black again**  
  
"Shawn you ready." She asked, pretending she just gotten down the stairs.  
  
"Yah, I guess, lets go."   
  
BACK TO BELLE AND MIKE  
  
As Philip drove out of the parking lot, Belle sat angrily in her seat. Chloe and Mike had switched seats so Mike and Philip would be in front, talking and Philip was pointing out directions to where things were.  
  
"Belle" Chloe whispered  
  
"Yah" she whispered back.  
  
"Why is he here?"  
  
"because of ~your boyfriend~."  
  
"huh?" she said confused  
  
"yah Caprice asked him if he could join us and Philip said yes"  
  
"well Belle, Its not totally his fault, you know Philip is a nice guy."  
  
"Yah , yah, I know" she said with a little smile.  
  
"you know Belle, Mike's kinda hot"  
  
"yah I know" she said with a big smirk. "but he's an asshole, and I hate him."  
  
Belle looked at her watch. "Philip, Chloe, ~you~, what movie are we watching and what time does it start?" she asked  
  
"well it depends on what you ladies want to watch." Philip replied  
  
"well what movies are playing?" Mike asked.  
  
"actually guys, tonight is old movie night remember, so I think there's a few good ones, even though we have seen them already." Philip answered.  
  
"cool, I love old movies." said Mike."  
  
Philip continued " there not old movies there just movies that are out to rent, but it's cheaper here on old movie night, its 2 bucks, but if we where renting them they would be more expensive." Philip said informing Mike  
  
"oh ok cool, thanks for filling me in."  
  
"no problem"  
  
"so Philip, do you know any of the movies that are playing." Chloe asked.  
  
"Yah, there's 'Now And Then', Ms Doutfire', Mighty ducks, and last but not least, '10 things I hate about you'." he said turning to Belle. He new its was her favorite movie.  
  
"10 things I hate about you, 10 things I hate about you!!" Belle repeated over and over again  
  
"Gee Belle relax" Chloe said laughing  
  
"are you nuts, it's Belle's favorite movie" Philip said smiling at Belle.  
  
"well the I guess we are watching 10 things I hate about you."  
  
**I love seeing Belle happy, I've missed he smile** Philip thought  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FEEDBACKPLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! PLZ LEAVE FEEDBACK!!  
** I LOVE WRITING THESE STORIES ** 


End file.
